Bite Me
by Kirychan1226
Summary: When Staz and Braz are now forced to drink blood from each other every two months due to an unfortunate incident, they have to keep this under wraps. But Staz is beginning to get more problems, Liz is drifting away from Braz, Bell likes giving BJ's, and nightmares for Staz are just around the corner. What could possibly go wrong now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
 **Just a (kind of) shortie... was kinda planning on making the second chapter a lemon maybe, but idk. Anyhow. I don't own the characters, or Blood Lad, which they are from. I have no idea who the mangaka is, I really don't know imfamous ones like that. o.O Or perhaps it's a manga I just started reading so I don't know the mangaka very well... but either way, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFIC!.. Oh, and I wrote this kinda intoxicated, DON'T MIND ME I JUST NEEDED SOME VAMPIREXVAMPIRE OR VAMPIREXGHOST SO DEAL WITH IT... Wait! IT'S BOTH. And fuuuuuuuck, this isn't short, what was I thinking? x-x**

Today I hoped would be normal, just pass on right by with territory crashes getting their asses kicked, but the moment I woke up in the middle of the night I knew something was wrong. Perhaps it was becaused I downed multiple beers last night, or the food I ate maybe some part was bad, I couldn't process it quickly. The only thing I could focus on was the blinding pain coming from within my body, in my lungs, my throat, my heart and even my veins.

Those parts only felt extremely hot, however it was my fangs that drove me to near-insanity. I held my hand over my mouth to silence my pained screams. The shiny, white teeth ached like getting a cavity. However, I know vampires don't get cavities, so it kept running on my mind. What is wrong with me? The secretion from my fangs kept leaking out of my mouth, running down my lips and eventually my chin, falling on the pink bedsheets I was curled up in.

The searing pain in my fangs grew worse, and my body began to feel worse. Is this what it feels like to completely, and indulge in the need for human blood? No. It was something different. A small thought crossed my mind, and I realized Braz might be able to help. He was a pro at crazy experiments, I knew that for a fact. All I needed now was probably _'Yo bro I need some super painkillers my fangs and my insides seem to be on fire and hurt like a mother fucking bitch'_ is what I would say. But no, I stayed in my bed, screaming in pain, muffled by my hand.

Eventually the pain in my throat caused me to stop my somewhat silent screaming, and gag. I held my throat somewhat gently, groaning as my cool hands touched the burning part of my neck. A small whimper left me, and I noticed as the warm fat tears began to stream from my eyes.

Again. _What is wrong with me?_

I eventually had gotten exhausted and fell into a faint, dreamless sleep. It wasn't until the barely warm sunlight of the Demon World touched my eyes did I snap them open. However, I noticed I didn't have control over my own body. I slowly got up, fangs bared. A deep, feral growl left my throat and I winced at the vibrations of the sound.

I was soaking wet from the secretions coming from my fangs. It seems they leaked even more during my sleep, and once I managed to snap out of the slightly feral state did I cover my mouth.

Fuyumi came out of the bath wearing her normal school uniform, and tilted her head at me. I looked up with a slightly apologetic expression and uncovered my mouth. I internally cursed myself for the way my voice sounded.

So strained, and scratchy.

"S-sorry, Had a... rough.. Don't know. Think I caught a cold... maybe."

The words were painfully choked out as the heat in my throat flared up again. I held a hand against my throat again, sighing barely as the coolness of my hand soothed it only slightly. I looked up again at Fuyumi, who had a determined look on her face.

"Staz-san! You should stay in bed today if you're sick! One of the best ways to get better is to sleep!" A embarrassed blush coated her face, and I grunted in response, however winced when the vibration of the noise reached my throat. Fuyumi suddenly looked concerned again as she walked towards me.

"Staz-san, you look absolutely horrible. Are you okay?" I wanted to answer her with a lie, something to make her feel better. However, the truth slipped from my lips again in that small, pained voice.

"I honestly don't know." I drawled out slowly, trying to keep the pain minimal. Fuyumi decided to feel my forehead, and quickly withdrew her hand as smoke came from it. My flesh was burning due to her barely even noticable warmth.

I slowly opened my mouth, spitting out all the liquids continously dripping from my fangs. Fuyumi looked alarmed, and backed up. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, making her freeze and staring at me nervously.

Yes, something is wrong with me. I would never stare at a girl with such lonely, desperate eyes and beg her to stay with me.

"F...Fuyumi... stay... pl-please..." I choked the words out like they tasted horribly, and felt as if the air was strangling me. Fuyumi blinked slowly, and had a only somewhat scared look on her face. She walked closer to me, and ordered me to lie down. I did as she asked, and once my head hit the pillow...

I had never felt dizzier in my entire life. I didn't even notice as Fuyumi climbed ontop of me, her small, fragile hands reaching for my neck. I didn't even notice as she began to massage the swollen, irritated flesh.

A small sigh left my mouth, and I relaxed into her touch... However, the pain from my fangs decided to skyrocket and the pain within my body- it decided to do the same. I'm aching for something.

And it can't possibly be Fuyumi, since if it was, it would make me want her so badly. No, I don't even know what I want. However, the soothing touch of the ghost began to lull me to sleep, and she was so determined to stay and make my pain go away that neither of us noticing the phone ringing over and over...

Liz clenched the phone tightly, annoyed that Staz didn't answer any of the times she called. Braz wanted to see Staz and discuss about something- most likely a experiement Liz knew she could never get in the way of. Knowing her uselessness brought tears to the young vampire's eyes. Slamming the phone down, she crushed it under her foot.

Not noticing Braz standing in the doorway watching with very little interest, Liz huffed and walked away from the phone towards the couch. Braz stepped into the room, walking silently over to Liz.

Liz sat on the couch and pouted, staring at a book on the coffee table. She furrowed her small red eyebrows, knowing it was most likely a book she couldn't read since Braz had written it and had it in that undecipherable code again. Crossing her arms, Liz slowly melted mentally as Braz began stroking her hair to cool her temper.

 _'Why do I do all these favors for him?! It's just as Staz said, we're both neglected by him. He never goes to see me, never remembers what I like and dislike, and only uses me to buy time for his mad experiments. Can't he see how much I suffer from this?'_ Liz nearly began to cry from her thoughts, not even noticing as the cool fingers of Braz wiped her tears away.

He understood deep inside, that both of his siblings felt horrid. Neglection, experimentation, and locking away their powers. Using them as bodyguards. He knew what he was doing was wrong, however it brought no emotion from him. He had no need for such trivial things.

Him and his experiments were just fine. Liz's feelings were not. The redheaded vampire began to break down, crying louder as Braz picked her up. Braz easily jumped over the couch and landed on it, sitting down. Hugging Liz closer to him, his expression remained completely fazed as he comforted Liz.

Soaking Braz's shirt with tears, Liz's loud cries ceased from noise to just tears flowing down her face and choked breaths. Slowly, her crying ceased completely as she just shook slightly as Braz continued to pet her hair.

 _'Pet. I must be a pet. I may be young, a Prison Warden, and more useful, yet I still am not an equal. What do I have to do? It must be since I'm so easy to crying. Maybe I'll change.'_ Liz pouted again, and hugged Braz tighter.

For hours they stayed like this. Small talk was occassionally given out, but usually ended quickly. Eventually, Liz could feel herself getting hungry. However, food didn't matter right now. She was finally getting attention. Why give it up? That slow, soothing heartbeat could quickly put her to sleep.

At least he felt slightly warm compared to the frozen block of ice which everyone called a 'heart'. Liz's eyelids began to feel heavy, and as Braz curled around her protectively, she finally knew.

She did mean something, didn't he? So he's not as stupid and dense as she believed. It's nice when someone understands her feelings. However, ringing from Braz's cellphone broke her out of her half-asleep state.

Internally wincing as Braz unwrapped one of his arms from around her to reach into his pocket, pulling out the loud cellphone. He looked slightly intrigued as he stared at the caller ID, then answering the phone as he brought it to his ear.

Liz could hear Fuyumi's voice from the other end of the line, panicing. Liz could bits and pieces about Staz, making her expression darker. However, when she heard Fuyumi speak out something important, her eyes widened.

"He hasn't moved all day, his fangs keep like, watering! And he's super hot! When he spoke this morning he sounded like he was in pain, and if I remember correctly he screamed a few times last night!" Braz blinked slowly, processing the information. He sighed, petting Liz again, making all of her anxieties melt away once more.

"Alright, I can come over there and give him some medicine, I suppose." Braz's voice had a slight edge to it that Liz could not reconize. This struck some fear into her, as she looked up noticing a slightly concerned expression on his face.

 _'If something ever happened to me, would he ever be worried like that?'_ Darkening thoughts entered Liz's mind once more, her eyes widening in the fear seeming to drip from her mind and her heart. She could feel that strange little emotion again.

Although she'd never been abandoned, she's felt like ever since Braz began his insane experiments. Never, once he ever noticed her. She could be standing in the doorway, watching him work and test things. Hell, despite mostly hating Staz, he offered everything he had to her. What had Braz given her? A few 'good girl's and absolutely nothing else. The sting in her heart got worse as she creeped away from Braz, picking up her axe.

In a small, lonely voice, she spoke a few words then left. "I'm going to go play with the zombies." Braz hummed in acknowledgement, making Liz want to leave even more. Even as she trudged through the dirt to find a good area to send herself down to the zombies, she felt accustomed to just running.

Her walking soon turned into a jog, which transformed into a full on-sprint. She wanted to escape. He most likely wouldn't even notice her leaving. How could he? She's not a equal. She's barely even his sister, although they're related by blood, she feels like nothing.

 _'I am nothing to you. I could stand in front of you with a silver axe against my neck, and you wouldn't care. Would you even do anything if I died?'_ Just as the thought crossed Liz's mind, she reached the Acroplis police. She asked for a ticket to return, and as the ticket reached her fingers, she turned and jumped off of the Acroplis.

Falling down to the lower Demon World, Liz screamed as her heart hurt even more. She held her blue stuffed animal closely to her chest, remembering who bought it for her. Although she felt accustomed to hating Staz, he's done more for her then Braz ever has.

Why can't he see her? Is she invisible? No, right now Braz shouldn't matter. Staz is in pain, something's wrong with him. The one person in her life other then her parents and Fuyumi that ever paid attention to her.

 _'Is this what caring for someone feels like?'_ Those words entered Liz's mind the moment she collided with the Demon World ground.

Braz stepped off his transport to the lower Demon World, looking around at all the uncouth and low-life demons. A small frown etched onto his face as he saw Staz's apartment in the distance, demons gathered around it ready to kill the boss since word somehow got out he's sick. Braz however, noticed this a dark smile twisted into form on his face.

 _'So, that's how they play it? Very well. I'll show them how it is to draw a Vampire out of hiding;'_ Braz bit his wrist, grimacing as the crimson liquid stained his white cuffs. However, this displeasure was soon broken as he noticed something flying towards him.

Removing his fangs from his wrist, he jumped out of the way as Staz collided with the pavement. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and just as Fuyumi had said; Staz's fangs continued to drip with paralytic poison.

Braz's smile widened, as he flicked the leftover blood from the bite on wrist onto the ground, making Staz bare his fangs and growl lowly. However, it was at this moment that Staz was crushed by something falling from above.

"L-Liz...? What... are you doing here?" Braz questioned, shocked. Liz simply jumped away from the unconcious Staz and walked away. "I'm going to explore." She said boredly, making her disinterest in Braz quite clear. This earned a few 'oohs' from the crowd, who were watching intently.

Liz walked away, down alleys into another section of the territory near **The Third Eye Cafe** , where she knew there'd be some good food. Braz stared curiously, watching as Liz faded away into the distance. Just as he was about to return his attention to Staz, a low feral growl came from said vampire.

Braz pushed up his glasses, staring at the insane vampire. His eyes were glowing red, and his fangs seemed to have grown slightly. The poison dripping from Staz's fangs had picked up pace; As if finding Braz made them work even more.

"At this point, you'll most likely die soon. You can't keep your promise to dear little Fuyumi then, can you?" Braz spoke it tiredly, dodging as Staz lunged for him.

Staz seemed to have gained speed since the last time they met, as he ran across a wall, grabbing Braz by the wrist and throwing him through many buildings.

Braz chuckled as he seemed to be in a dark alleyway, far away from any demons at the moment. However, his amusement was short lived as Staz jumped down from the roof, which was thirteen stories up. Staz however, fell to his knees as his eyes stopped glowing.

There it was, that small voice, so frail, fragile, broken. "Help... me... onii-chan.." Staz didn't care he didn't talk to his brother like he was trash, he didn't care he was begging, he wanted it to stop.

"I... can't... control... me." Staz grasped at his throat again, his pupils dialating. "Something... burns. And my fangs... feel like I have a thousand cavaties... And just dipped them in sugar to add... to the pain." Staz was out of breath by the time he finished speaking, the poison dripping from the side of his mouth.

Braz observed carefully, and then pulled his overcoat down, along with the collar of his neat white shirt. Staz stared hungrily, not noticing how the poison leaking from his fangs seemed to simply turn into saliva, and he didn't notice how he was crawling towards his brother.

"Come on, don't be so shy~" Staz grabbed at Braz's collar, feeling weaker by the moment, just as he was about to pull himself closer, he lost all of his strength. He felt his heart beating in his ears, his head pounding as he slumped down on the ground, near Braz's feet.

Braz tilted his head, and grabbed Staz's hand which was very weakly clutching onto his shirt. Slowly pulling Staz closer, he took careful observation as the younger vampire seemed to drift away mentally once he got near him.

"It... makes me... sleepy. Liz was right... Your heartbeat does make... people sleepy.." Braz dragged his nails at his chest, over the spot where his heart was located. He slowly dragged his fingers over to Staz, and then used his fingers to push him closer.

Hugging the smaller's body, Braz relaxed as he felt Staz's breath near his exposed shoulder, causing goosebumps as the heated saliva dripped onto his neck. Staz somehow gained some maryouku, and used the little bit left to forcefully move his body.

He wrapped his arms around Braz, and bit his fangs into the pearly white shoulder. Braz moaned audibly as the secretion from his fangs somehow entered the bite, causing Staz to shiver.

Once the blood began to flow from the bite, Staz took a testing lick of the crimson substance, blushing at the irritably sweet, delicious taste. He bit down deeper, moaning onto Braz's shoulder as the sweet liquid went down his throat.

 _'The burning's gone...'_ Staz seemed to take notice at this, however completely unaware of his brother's reaction to all of this. However, he seemed to only hunger for more, so he continued to greedily suck the blood oozing from the small bite mark.

Braz could feel his mind clouding over as Staz's saliva somehow mixed into his bloodstream, dulling all of his thought processes. _'Tsk tsk, look what you went ahead and did.'_ Braz let out a high pitched moan as Staz bit down onto his shoulder deeper, the ecstasy spreading to all the parts of his body.

He began to pant as he could himself heating up, the sweat dripping from his body, and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. _'If I were a werewolf I'd have my tongue sticking out of my mouth.'_ He wanted to think, tell Staz to stop, but his instincts and body thought something else.

Staz hummed as Braz tilted his head to give him access to his neck, so he dragged his lips up to the place with the best pulse, not noticing how the other's breath hitched. Biting into the seemingly delicate flesh, he moaned into the even better taste.

The vibrations on Braz's neck after Staz's moan caused him to let out a huff, then go back to panting as he began to feel weaker by the moment. Steadying himself against the wall, he unintentionall grinded his hips, annoyed by the uncomfortable heat.

Staz however, responded to this by sitting on his lap, and leaving little bites all over the exposed area of his neck. Just as Braz wanted more, Staz stopped, and blinked awkwardly.

"Why are we covered in blood?"

...

"Good question, could you remove your fangs from my neck?"

"Sur-... Wait. What the fuck am I doing here?"

" 'Beats me' I think would work for this situation."

Staz crawled away from Braz, and shakily stood on his feet. Tugging at his collar, staring at the front of his WHITE shirt that is covered in the dark blood.

Braz however, relaxed against the wall, exhausted from losing so much blood. He could feel little bits of Staz's saliva still flowing through his veins, making his mind even hazier as he whimpered. Staz looked away from his shirt and towards him, finally noticing how Braz was.

A panting, whimpering, sweaty, and heated mess. Staz's eyes widened as he continued to stare, then shake his head repeating different words for 'no'. Staz didn't notice as Braz tried to stand up, gripping onto the wall for support. He was busy denying to himself that he sucked Braz's blood.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! How could I do such a thing?! You manipulated me, didn't you?!" Staz pointed an accusing finger at Braz, who gave a chilling dark glare.

"Actually, I did not manipulate you. In fact, the moment I arrived in the Lower Demon World after getting a phone call from Fuyumi you jumped out of your apartment window, landing on the ground below right in front of me. That is, before Liz crushed you then wandered off."

Staz backed up slightly, the occurances of last night and today returning to him. "Please tell me there's no consequences- I so do not fucking want to deal with anything anymore!" Staz exclaimed, clearly angered. At who, is the question.

"If you suppose, I'll let you off this time. However, there is a consequence neither of us can stop." Braz spoke tiredly, still holding his neck discreetly trying to hide the fact one of the bites on his neck, where the pulse is the strongest is not completely healing, instead leaving a scar.

Staz narrowed his eyes, and glared at Braz's neck. "What's wrong?" He asked boredly, not really wanting to know. However, a shiver crawled up his spine as Braz smiled darkly, removing the hand from his neck.

Staz's eyes widened as it locked onto the bite impression still on his brother's neck. "Wh-why... Why isn't it healing?" Braz ran his finger across the bite, his voice gaining a sing-song tone to it.

"Once you have just a little taste, you'll always come back for more~ And once you bite another vampire, you're both stuck together in this bite-me, no, bite-me relationship~ The cravings are worse then wanting a human virgin~"

Staz screamed, and backed away more. "No, no no no no! That thing about what happens when a vampire bites another vampire can't be truth, can it?!" Braz gave a dark, toothy sneer.

 **"Of course it is, you don't think we'd lie, do you?"** This sentence echoed in Staz's head as he continued to back away, and then once he was far away enough, he turned around and bolted. Braz sighed as he was left alone in the dark alleyway, mentally complaining as one of his favorite shirts had been stained with his own blood.

 _ **'You can never hide from me now.'**_ He chuckled darkly and fiddled with his tie, thinking of all the possibilities since he can now easily track Staz. All the experiments he could use him for, all the dangerous outcomes he could use him for. The perfect pawn.

I continued to run, trying to get away from Braz as much as possible. My entire body is shaking, something similar to terror seemed to have struck my core and has caused me to trip multiple times while running. I can feel the after effects already. My stomach feels incredibly warm, the vampire blood like strong alcohol to me. Just as it seemed to get even more potent, I was lucky enough to stumble into **The Third Eye Cafe** making Mame screech as I fell to the ground, drunk on the blood of my brother.

This can't be happening. No, this can't be happening to me. Staz Charlie Blood, who imprinted on his own brother, and now chained by an invisible and metaphorical leash to him. **Forever.** And ever. Nope. I refuse to accept it, even as Fuyumi walked over to me, shaking me. Nothing mattered now. Why? I fucked up. Seriously, fucked up. I didn't think it'd happen so soon, when vampires suddenly get this horny desire to mark 'their territory' so to speak. By biting another vampire.

I claimed him, didn't I? What good is he? Absolutely none. So I'll just ignore the world and groan slightly in pain although it seemed to be dulled greatly, thanks to being drunk.

"Nngh, don't touch me." Staz groaned out, feeling sick, however in a different way then last time. Fuyumi, in a worried panic, pulled his head onto her lap, earned a tired huff from him. She poked and prodded at him, trying to get some kind of response. Just as she was about to poke his face, she noticed the blood staining most of his shirt.

"St-St-... Staz-san! Your shirt is covered in blood! Are you okay?!" Fuyumi exclaimed -albiet quietly- making Staz adjust slightly.

"My body's perfectly fine. I think I fucked up my mind, though." Staz pointed a finger to his head, making the imfamous Youko Kurama 'Bang!' Motion. Fuyumi blinked nervously, and seemed to shudder a little as Liz walked over.

Staz instantly stiffened, completely frozen as he stared at Liz. "H-H-Hi L-L-Li-Liz." He stuttered out, watching, terrified as Liz removed her mask. Liz was glaring darkly at Staz, and she lifted her nose slightly.

"What did you do to nii-sama?" Staz breathed out in relief, thinking she was going to beat the shit out of him. "Nothin', just a little meet and greet." He was glad Liz didn't notice the fact he seemed so exhausted, but his body was actually writhing in drunken pleasure. Staz breathed out slowly, disliking the smell of the blood still in his mouth. Staz quickly closed his mouth and swallowed thickly.

"Yep, that's it. A meet and greet." Liz nodded, humming in thought. Fuyumi seemed slightly relieved Staz was acting normally. "So I take it Braz had something to get you to stop being crazy?" Staz's eyes widened and he stiffened again. He looked away from Fuyumi towards the door, mainly trying to get Liz out of his sight.

"Well duh, he is the crazy scientist of the demon world, remember?... 'Course he had something, you dimwits." Staz added the last part nervously after a few seconds of awkward silence, causing him to frown.

The rest of the day passed easy for everyone except Staz. He couldn't get the feeling out of his body; The warmth from the blood that was still being distributed through his system, and the hazy, drunken feeling clouding his head again. Thankful Fuyumi and Liz fall asleep really quickly, Staz poked his stomach and hissed at the sharp pain from the action.

"Ow..." He mumbled out quietly, and decided to not poke anything. However, he decided to change into his pajamas, and froze as he noticed his torso was slightly pink- as in, a lot. Quickly shrugging his red pajama shirt on, Staz sighed.

"Well, the rest of my life is going to be horrible. I'm the blood bank for a ghost, and now have to use someone... _else_ as a personal blood bank for me since I was an idiot and didn't keep myself locked up." He whispered to himself, hugging his body to himself.

"I have to admit though, the feeling of the fangs... just tearing into that soft, white flesh..." Secretion began to drip from Staz's fangs as he thought harder, not noticing his body's uncouth reaction.

"Was so... delicious." Staz finally concluded after several minutes, adjusting uncomfortably and tracing some of his features while staring in the mirror. A sudden sharp pain that shot throughout his body made him stop his gawking at his own reflection.

"If it'd all stop hurting, that'd be wonderful.." He mumbled to himself, and gripped his shirt tightly. Turning his head, Staz stared at his empty bed. Slowly walking over to it, he let himself onto the bed, breathing in deeply at the soft cushiness of the bed. Not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket, Staz soon fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **'You can never hide from me now.'**_

 **A/N**

 **Surprise, mutha fukas. Why do I have a feeling this is one of the longest Blood Lad fanfics? 'Cuz it is. At least in English. .3. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed~ Also, I of course will make more... if you R &R (On deviantart or ) and say I should. .3. I think I should. Cliffhangers are EVIL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Diddly doo, lovely freaks! A second chapter. I decided to do a mix of a lemon and a lime, since I don't want to terrify the younger readers since I do have kids from my school on my friendslist on dA and they might scream if they ever decide to read this- Wait, since when am I ever that considerate?! HAH! I SAID A LEMON, SO I MADE ONE. MIGHT BE WAY TOO LIMEY, THOUGH. o3o I don't own Blood Lad, characters, just the pervy plot... c: Though I know you like it~**

 **WARNING: BLOOD PLAY! .3.**

Several months had passed since that day, and Staz tried his worst to completely stay away from Braz, however he was surprised when he found out the latter began to avoid him even more then he already did. Staz decided to go back to the way he originally was before the _bite_ which cursed him forever.

Staz however was very grateful for this, but at the same time suffering. Ever since his 'Blood Buzz' he's been craving Braz like Fuyumi to his own blood. Fuyumi had been alarmed at first when she noticed the drastically sweet change in Staz's blood, and she began to question if she should even drink it.

Staz didn't appreciate stubborn and dense reactions from her, so he assured her it's only from his _increased sugar intake_ because he loved sweets. Fuyumi had the heart to go around telling Dek, Yoshida, Mame, and Saty about it. They had all turned suspicious, since none of them knew about his 'love for sweets'. Staz soon learned that they stalked him for answers, so he made sure to go to the bakeries, the stores, shops, and any other kind of place for sweets to snack on.

He also made sure to eat most of the sugary sweets during gaming sessions to prove his little... _lie._ Fuyumi began to like the sweetening of his blood, growing accustomed to it's taste. However, once the effects of Braz's blood completely wore off, Staz felt so... _weak._ His body fought him at every turn, making him usually distracting during a lot of things. It wears off after three months, he made sure to take note in his head.

This also caused another occurance to his blood- it was sweet, but very bitter. Like something was seriously missing. Fuyumi questioned him about it, however he turned into nothing but a blushing and embarrassed mess. She decided to let it go, since blood usually never tastes good in the first place. Once the mark had hit four months since the day Staz bit into Braz, and his personality began to take drastic turns. This was made clear one hot, sunny day when the gang decided to hang over at **The Third Eye Cafe.** It was fairly quiet, except the sounds of people downing beer like it was going out of style.

Staz had the largest cup, and downed the beer quite quickly, then glaring at the empty mug. Fuyumi watched nervously as Staz huffed at the mug. Mame chuckled nervously then told Saty to go get more beer for Staz.

"Oi Saty! Go get more beer for the boss!" Saty simply nodded, then returned to behind the counter, fumbling with bottles and glasses looking for the beer. Mame sighed, and yelled out to her where all the beer is.

"It's in the fridge, on the left!" Mame pouted as Saty shrugged and opened the refridgerator to grab more beer for Staz. She walked over to the vampire, and began pouring it into the large mug. Staz stared blankly, watching as the golden liquid spilled forth from the pitcher and into his insanely large mug.

"Thas enough, Sat." Staz waved his hands for Saty to stop, and she did. Placing the pitcher on the table, Saty gave a small bow and returned to the counter. Mame shrugged, Fuyumi continued to stare nervously at the mug, Dek and Yoshida shrugged too then downed their mugs of beer. Staz sighed, then gripped the handle of the mug, trying to hide the slight shaking of his hand and arm as he lifted the mug up.

Fuyumi shook her head, watching Staz down another giant beer, then finally getting up to go to the bathroom. Yoshida, Dek, and Mame acted like it was completely normal. Fuyumi still seemed suspicious about Staz's recent behaivor and blood taste. Parting her lips nervously, she decided to speak her thoughts.

"I think there's something wrong with Staz-san. From that night he was crying from some kind of pain in his fangs and neck, to the afternoon when he came back covered in blood. His personality has also changed slightly in the past few months..." Fuyumi spoke determined, making Dek and Yoshida pay attention. Yoshida waved one of his blob-like black hands at her, slightly intoxicated.

"Bah, nothing to worry about! I'm sure the boss is okay!" Dek nodded to Yoshida, and Mame hummed in thought. It seemed the small demon ferret had something to say, but he said nothing. Dek furrowed his eyebrows together, which actually caused the lines in his forehead to furrow. Scratching his chin in thought, Dek decided to ask Fuyumi a question.

"You're around the boss a lot, what kind of changes do you say has been happening to him?" Fuyumi jumped in her seat when Dek suddenly spoke, then she thought frantically on what to say. Waving her arms in the air, Fuyumi tried to get her point across that she'd have to remember first. When the thoughts finally struck her, she had the determined expression again.

"I... I believe Staz-san has gotten slightly... more perverted lately, and he constantly mumbles about results or mathmatical expressions... And when he does these odd things, his eyes glaze over like someone else is controlling him." Fuyumi's confidence began to faulter after she finished, and she adjusts awkwardly in her seat. Just as Dek was about to make a inquiry on Fuyumi's thoughts on Staz's changing personality, said vampire walked in.

His eyes seemed to darken, and his voice seemed slightly... longing? No, he sounded lost. He felt lonely inside, and the shadow from his hair covered his face. "No... I'm not..."

 **"I'm not changing. I just never showed this side of me."** Staz spoke slightly defiantly, as if going against that look in his eyes and the voice he had earlier. Fuyumi wrung her hands together, staring at Staz.

"Staz-san, you should say something. It's obvious what your hiding hurts." Fuyumi spoke with anxiety in her voice, making Staz chuckle half-heartedly. "Why are you getting anxiety problems around me? Sure, I can be scary, but I won't do anything." Staz shifted his weight on his feet, then smoothed out wrinkles in his shirt.

"Even if I wanted to beat the shit out of someone, I can't. Something has been going on. Haven't you paid attention, Fuyumi? I'm so fucking weak you need so much of my blood since it's maryouku is weak." Staz spoke with a saddened tone, completely unlike himself. Fuyumi's eyes widened, and it hit her mind like a wrecking ball.

 _'The pain. The blood. The weird taste in his blood. The changing personality. And now, a weakness?! Staz-san... Are you really okay? If you're so weak you can't even give me enough maryouku, does that mean you're too weak to defend yourself?'_ Fuyumi wanted to spill all of her thoughts at once, however she thought of the consequences. What would everyone else say?

"Staz-san. Whatever you did... do something to get your strength back. You can't protect your friends- or anyone like that!" Fuyumi had gained confidence again, finally putting the pieces back together. She also remembered that for about a month or two after he came back covered in blood, his strength and maryouku powers seemed to have doubled.

"If that person's still alive, drink their blood again! You got twice as strong as you were before, perhaps this is the after effects!" Fuyumi's voice died down to a confused babble, and Staz stood shocked. He thought hard for a few moments, then it finally got to him.

Fuyumi figured it out, however didn't know who it was. Staz sighed, and rolled his shoulder to pop the joint. "Alright, fine, I will. But that means Yoshima-" Yoshida blushed darkly in embarrassment and corrected Staz quicky, "Yoshida, sir." Staz nodded, and apologized. "Right, sorry, Yoshida. You need to play as boss again, the person I drank blood from lives really far away."

Yoshida nodded determinedly, and Dek shrugged slightly. Mame seemed just as confused as Fuyumi, and Fuyumi suddenly had a somewhat baffled thought. "B-But.. Staz-san! You can't leave me here!" Fuyumi's eyes had turned into swirling circles, symbolizing her confusion and fear. Staz sighed, and scratched the back of his neck as he sat down in his seat.

"Well duh, Yanagi-san, I wouldn't leave you here." Fuyumi blushed darkly, and slowly scooted away from the lusty look in Staz's eyes. Mame tried to complain at Staz, who simply threw the low-class demon at Saty, who cought the cafe owner quite easily. Yoshida transformed into Staz, and Dek shook his head.

"Well then, now that we have this set up, I think me and Yanagi-san should get going, right? We don't have forever before I'm completely drained and she disappears." Everyone nodded, and they all stood up to go their own ways. This made the conversation come to a conclusion, as Staz and Fuyumi exited to go to Staz's apartment.

They both gathered a few things, and Staz rolled his shoulders again, the stiffness uncomfortable. Fuyumi noticed this, and reached out to massage the tension out of his muscles. Staz's praise was unexpected for Fuyumi, however she found herself beginning to enjoy this new version of Staz.

"Thanks, Yanagi." Staz spoke informally, making Fuyumi sigh inwardly. "You can just call me Fuyumi, you know..." Staz tilted his head to look at Fuyumi, who blushed darkly again once their eyes met. "Okay. Hi, Fuyumi." Fuyumi blinked awkwardly.

"Is this some sort of new introduction?" Staz chuckled and played with Fuyumi's fingers that were resting on his shoulders. "I would suppose it is." Staz had the sudden urge to turn around, startling Fuyumi. He carefully grabbed her right hand, and kneeled down. Kissing her knuckles, Staz batted his eyelashes playfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Fuyumi~" Fuyumi swallowed thickly. "St-St-St-... Staz-san! Wha... Wha... what... What are you..? Why?" Fuyumi became horribly confused as Staz licked her hand then trailed up her arm. Once he reached her elbow, he bit down very lightly, making it give Fuyumi a playful tickle.

"Because you wont like who I've been stuck to forever." Fuyumi's eyes widened, and her pupils dilated. She stared at Staz's lonely, desperate, and pleading expression. "Can you forgive me?" Fuyumi stuttered nervously as Staz nudge her hand, causing some of his hair to get tangled in her fingers.

"I can your pet too, if you'd like. It can take my mind off all this guilt that's been dragging me down. I've been feeling so shitty, I never meant to go 'berserk' like that. And I certainly don't want Liz to ever find out." Staz spoke calmly, however it sounded his voice was void of emotion.

Fuyumi began to place the pieces together. Liz. Blood. His teeth and body aching for some kind of delicious substance, something that could calm his instincts. Fuyumi went stiff, then began to shake slightly as her mind landed on only one possible person.

 **"Staz-san. Did you drink blood from Braz?"** Fuyumi's anxiety and fear skyrocketed as Staz's facial expression darkened. He simply let his head fall limp, hitting her thigh. She could feel his shaky breathing, making her breath hitch in her throat. She remembers reading something about what happens when vampires drink from other vampires. However, Staz's bored voice broke her out of her thought and she absent mindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes. I did. It was on accident, though. Do you know how manipulative bastard can be? Yet, this time it wasn't his fault. If only I had kept quiet, you would of never called him for help, and I would of never attacked him, then beg him to help me because it hurt." Staz raised a shaking hand up to his throat, and ran his fingers against it's smooth surface.

"I felt like I wanted to die. My veins felt like lava was coursing through them, my lungs felt like somebody let me breathe in acid, my throat felt like it was all scratched up from the inside... And, holy shit... My fangs... That felt the worse. Imagine very sensitive nerves, plus cavaties, drilling holes into the cavaties, then pouring sugar all over it, then after that, eat something super hot." Staz ran his thumb over a couple of his fangs, wincing as one pricked his thumb.

"So, I was an idiot and took Braz up on his offer. I wasn't deterred at all by that creepy, dark, smile. No. I just wanted the pain to go away. But all the strength I had... it left me the moment I saw him. So I fell at his feet... He decided to pull me up, so... I kind of... was able to bite him. First it was his shoulder, even with my bite so damn weak..." Staz sniffled, and Fuyumi remained silent, listening to him.

"But soon... It... was so sweet, and seemed to make me feel alive again. Before I knew it, I was biting his neck, right on the pulse. I could of bit him anywhere and this wouldn't of happened, but he just had to crane his neck to give me access!" Staz spat the last word out like it was the worst word in the world, then he shivered as Fuyumi knelt down to hug him.

"It's okay, Staz-san. I'll keep your little secret. Don't worry about me telling anybody anything this time." Staz sighed heavily, and laid his head on one of Fuyumi's breasts. This caused the ghost to blush and freak out, but when Staz wrapped his arms around her, and beginning to cry, all she could do was comfort him.

That had ended quickly, since Fuyumi convinced Staz to break out of his whiney trance and get to the matter at hand. Staz wanted to leave Fuyumi with the Hydras, but he didn't. He said he'd take her, so he decided too. Fuyumi ran Bell's Bell to make her come by, and when Bell did, she instantly blushed darkly when she saw Staz.

"What do you want, Staz?" Staz scratched the back of his neck nervously, and blushed darkly. "Can you do me a favor, Bell?" Bell stepped out of her spatial magic portal, and crossed her arms. "Why?" Fuyumi began flailing her arms, panicing. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she covered it with her hands and used some tape on it.

Bell blinked and stared at the awkward sight, and Staz sighed again. "I'll just tell her... Bell, I kinda fucked my entire life over and now I'm kinda 'cursed' for the rest of my life. So I need you to take me to the Demon World Acroplis so I can drink blood from the person that I got cursed from biting them, or I'll run out of maryouku, and Fuyumi will dissappear since I wont be able to give her blood if I'm dead."

Bell made a quiet 'oh' and then shrugged. "Sure, I had nothing to do, anyways... But, what do I get out of it?" Bell wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Staz think really, really, hard.

 **"A kiss."** Bell nearly fainted, and instead screeching and flailed her arms around happily. "Okay, I'll take you there! Do I get another kiss for the transport back?!" Staz shrugged. "The only person you'll be taking back is Fuyumi, I can just jump off." Bell raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Why are you taking her with if you're only going to send her back?" Fuyumi removed the tape from over her mouth, and finally was able to speak without freaking herself out. "Because I wanted to see it." Bell let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and considered the benefits. (For her.)

"Alright, let's go then. Don't need you dying Staz, and don't need Fuyumichi dissappearing!" Bell exclaimed, and dug a frame out of her marshmellow-packed bag. Bell threw the small frame over the two, and watched as her spatial magic expanded it, fell over them, and transported them to the Demon World Acroplis.

Bell watched as Fuyumi took in her surroundings, then agreed to go with Bell to Hydra to 'hang out and do girly stuffs'. Bell however, still stood there, with Fuyumi next to her. Fuyumi glanced at Bell nervously, waiting for something to occur.

Bell stared at Staz expectantly, who let his gaze fall to her. He motioned for her to come over, and she skipped his way, pointing at her lips. Staz pulled Bell closer and gave her a proffessional kiss, which happened to turn into a French kiss. When Bell pulled away, and thin string of saliva connected their lips, and Fuyumi, who watched the entire sequence, swallowed nervously. She seemed to be nervous lately.

Staz waved goodbye to the two, and began to walk towards the Blood estate. Bell and Fuyumi watched him with anticipation for a while until his figure began to fade into the distance, and the two seemed to sigh at the both time.

Staz didn't mind if Liz saw him, he didn't care at the moment. No, his little _'problem'_ began to kick in as he could smell Braz's sweet, delicious blood from here. Eventually his walking gained pace, and he didn't notice as he broke out into a sprint towards the large estate. When he reached the border of the property and the gate, he decided to be nice for once and ring the bell.

He waited for a response, deciding to catch his breath. Eventually his brother's voice came on from the speaker, and Staz could feel goosebumps form on his skin. Braz sounded incredibly tired, and he could her Liz's complaining in the background.

"Yes, who is it? I'm busy right now." Staz smirked, and pressed the button so he could speak. "No, you're really not." Staz smiled widen as he heard Liz's gasp in the background, and he soon backed away and tried to make his facial expression straight again as Braz came on the video camera.

"No, I suppose I'm not. What do you want then, dear little brother?~" Staz crossed his arms, glaring at the figure on the small screen. "You know what I'm here for, you four-eyed bitch." Braz tilted his head, a small smile etched onto his face. He hummed in thought, tapping a finger on his chin. "No, I dont. So, why don't you tell me?" Braz spoke in that sing-song voice, which make Liz freak out. She began hitting his legs, and Staz's eyes widened.

"Did you recreate the drug Psycho from Fallout or something? Liz seems to be going crazy. Not that she was sane to begin with, but you get my point." Braz sighed and readjusted his eyeglasses, petting Liz's hair, which made her furious punches die down, and instead she broke out crying. Staz scrunched up his nose, and wiggled it a little. "Bro, if you want I could babysit her for a while, she seems to hate you."

Braz sighed, and Liz started screeching obsenities at him, something about 'You never remember anything about me! Why can't you visit me sometimes?! Why is he so special?!' Staz began to realize how much Liz should feel hatred towards the both of them, and watched curiously at what Braz did. However, when Braz turned his head to look at Liz who had stopped her tantrum and was silently crying again, his neck was exposed.

Staz choked, and quickly covered it up by coughing. Braz glanced at the screen again, and there it was. That dark smile from before. "Alright, you can come in~." Liz silenced quickly, confused. Staz shook his head as the screen shut off and the gates to the Blood estate opened.

Staz's body moved like a broken wind-up doll, and his voice had a drastic change in pitch. He spoke to himself s he reached the doors of the actual house, he considered knocking. "Nh..." However, he ran his fingers along the fading wooden door, memories deciding to resurface. He escaped out this door, thanks to a horrible misunderstanding. He shook away the memories, and just as he was about to knock, Liz opened the door.

"I don't care or want to know why you're here, but get your 'business' over with quickly." Liz thought for a moment, then stepped aside to let Staz in. "I have people to go put in the Toy Box... I'll be back in about seven hours... Don't mess up my house."

Staz nodded, and closed the door behind Liz. He stared out one the windows, watching her retreating form. After several moments, he decided to look in front of him only to notice that Braz had him caged in, with his arms against the door, and his head near Staz's neck.

"My turn..." Braz spoke out softly, then bit down on Staz's neck roughly, causing a whimper from the other. Braz hummed, the vibration's on Staz's neck causing pure ecstasy. "S... So... is this... how you... felt...?" Staz managing to choke out between moans, as Braz's hands wandered his body, and with every bite on his neck he felt so amazing.

Staz let his hands come up to grasp weakly at the fabric on the back of Braz's overcoat, the silky black material feeling like putty to his fingers. As the talented tongue decided to explore the small territory of Staz's neck, Staz decided a little snack was about due.

Wrapping his legs around Braz, Staz pulled him closer so they could both bite each other without distance keeping them apart. Both their bodies heated up due to the contact, and each other's blood. It seemed to be mixing together perfectly, as the drunken haze began to overtake the two. Braz decided to explore his new little prize, easily ripping the shirt off to expose the pale, delicate flesh.

Braz began to trail kisses down Staz, causing the other to gasp with every little fluttery kiss. Braz's fingers trailed up to Staz's sides, the long slender appendages massaging into the slightly puffy lovehandles. Staz sighed dreamily at the attention, the secretion dripping from his fangs. When Braz's reached Staz's belt, Staz stiffened up, unsure what would happen.

Braz took the belt inbetween his teeth, and bit down hard enough to snap the buckle, causing Staz's pants to fall down. Staz gasped, and shifted his weight, and shrieked when Braz picked him bridal style. In the blink on an eye thanks to vampire speed, Staz was thrown onto the couch with Braz wearing as little clothes as he was. Braz's fangs suddenly felt really irritating, so he took another bite out of Staz to soothe the pain.

Staz whimpered at Braz kept biting at all different spots of his body, especially on his stomach, the small indention of Braz's fangs allowing a small amount of blood to flow from the bite. Braz licked up every inch of blood hungrily, and when he found particularly salty spots where the blood had been mixed in with sweat, he would massage different areas of Staz's body, causing him to heat up even more.

Staz decided to move things along when he tugged at Braz's hair, making him look up from his spot at giving Staz's lovehandles a little 'tongue massage' is what it felt like. Braz hummed, completely intoxicated from Staz's blood, but unfortuantly for him, Staz wanted blood... Braz had some, so he coaxed him in coming up where he was practically sitting ontop of him with one knee between his legs. The slight friction from their moving bodies as the kept biting and kissing each other's lips caused Staz to harden even more then before, his boxers tight.

Eventually Staz trailed his lips down to Braz's adam apple, and he decided to take 'a bite out of the apple' causing blood to just gush out of Braz. Braz simply readjusted slightly, not caring what Staz did. Staz decided to leave the adam apple alone since the blood just didn't taste the same, and instead decided to go down biting Braz's nipples, then sliding underneath him to his boxers.

Braz stiffened slightly as Staz began to lick him through the boxers, and eventually he gave in with a small moan. Staz smirked at Braz's reactions, and decided to pull his black boxers down to free the other. Braz winced as the cold air hit him, but then he gasped when Staz took him fully in the mouth.

 **OoO**

 **No sorry, I can't, I just can't- I don't enough practice, and my mom will kill me- NO I CANT! *dying***

After hours of tonguing, and using vampire speed to get on different positions with different pieces of furniture, both of them took turns being "Seme and Uke" and eventually five hours had passed with a very long fuck session. At the moment, they were both clothed after taking showers, sitting on the couch. Staz was drinking some juice, and Braz was leisurely sipping at some coffee.

"That never happened." Staz whined out, making Braz hum in agreement. "Well, I certainly hope it never does happen again. I might have to make some painkillers." Braz adjusted and grumbled as he did so, his entire body covered in bruises and hurting. Staz chuckled while shaking his head. "I wonder who's better; You, or me?"

Braz readjusted the blanket over his shoulders and stared into the half empty coffee cup. "I don't know..."

 **"Well, how often do we have to meet up to exchange blood?" Staz asked carefully, not feeling like himself again.**

 **"Well, since you began to weaken at around 3 months, I suppose we can meet up every 2 instead." Braz replied blandly, not really caring.**

 **"Okay, well, remember that then, okay?" Staz scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling nervous at Braz's freezing attitude.**

 **"Fine by me." He replied cooly, taking another sip from his coffee.**

 **A/N**

 **And that's that. I just- nooooooooooooo! Anyhow, R &R, and for my deviantart readers, gimme a comment from my fanfic list. c: I want to hear it all! TELL ME! Anyhow, I guess I can continue... I didn't- I cant- I just.**

 **Dunno. Anyhow, thanks for reading! I can't leave it with a cliffhanger, ermagherds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I decided to screw the fluff and decided to make an actual plot from now on, although it was supposed to happen after chapter 5... Oh well! I don't own the characters, Blood Lad, or any copyrighted shit written in here. Just the plot! R &R, you fancy foos.**

 **Also: SORRY IT'S LATE I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE EVERYDAY. I GUESS I CAN MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS. x-x**

Staz kept having nightmares during the recent weeks, a disturbing image playing over and over in his seemingly dreamless sleep. He wanted to speak about it, but for some reason everytime he wanted to he'd taste something very bitter, and his veins would feel like they were on fire.

 _'Don't think'_ he'd tell himself. Once however this finally worked, the entire scene played out. He paused mid-battle of playing his game, not noticing how his character was dying. His body was frozen stiff, his ragged breathing echoing through the quiet room since the game was on a 'end over'.

Dropping his controller, Staz clawed harshly at his chest, which felt like the source of the problem despite his mind being the creator of all of it. A pained noise escaped his throat, causing him to recoil as the struggle for air became even worse.

He noticed the pain came from where his heart is located, so he plunged a hand into his chest to grasp at the burning organ. Blood poured from the opening and his mouth, drowning him in blood even more then before.

Staz could feel the strain on the organ, so he decided to give it a somewhat gentle squeeze to force some type of blood circulation. He was strangely successful, the strange feeling dissappearing aside from still having his hand in his chest. His sharp hearing began to pick up footsteps in the far distance, so he decided to act and not be caught.

Removing his right hand from his chest very slowly, Staz hissed in pain as his muscles and flesh continuously tried to string back together while he was removing his hand. Upon being successful and finally removing it, Staz collapsed to the carpeted floor, gasping for the air that stung his lungs harshly.

 _'The fuck was that?! If that was really imagination, it sure was dangerous and hurt. Like fucking hell.'_ His own voice sounded strange to him in his mind, as even his tongue began to crave something different. Staz clawed at the floor awkwardly, still listening to the slow footsteps approaching him at a leisurely pace, around a hundred and fifty steps away.

Staz wanted to deny what he was beginning to crave; however his body had other plans. Stretching on the ground like a cat, his hips lazily shook with the trembles of his body, as the searing white pain returned. Panting loudly at his recalling of last month flickered in his mind, and his hips instantly bucked in response.

Although his heart began to pound in his ears and his pants and moans seemed to escalate in sound, he kept his ears trained to the footsteps. He felt like fucking himself then and there, but knew he couldn't. Instead, he slowly pushed himself up, ignoring all the complaints his heated up body was making.

Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth even as he tried readjusting multiple times, rubbing his thighs together. Just fantasizing had almost pushed himself over his limits, so he let out a deep, feral growl. Telling himself to fuck it in his mind, he shoved one of his pants down his pants and let out an erotic moan.

He could hear as the people approaching his room had stopped, most likely due to the noise. He sounded like a girl when he made the noise, most likely putting whoever was coming by off by a lot. Staz grumbled to himself, thinking of something perverted really quickly to just go over the edge already.

Knowing he was clearly going to be heard, Staz removed his hand from himself and wiped it off on the bedsheet. He could feel the heat still bubbling in his lower stomach, but he dismissed it and put on the best poker face possible as he opened his door.

That was probably a complete failure, as the two _girls_ on the other side of the door were none other then Hydrabell and Fuyumi. He stared nervously at Bell's furious expression, and Fuyumi's embarrassed one. He knew he was most likely going to be slapped around like a ragdoll, so he spoke up with a strange surge of confidence he never knew he had.

"Sorry, I didn't think the change of pitch in my voice would be that bad." Bell's increasing dark aura paused, and she stared at him with complete and utter confusion. Blinking, she opened her mouth to speak in an even more confused voice.

"What? Men don't moan like little girls-" Staz frowned slightly, and began to close the door. "Well, I do. Got a problem? Leave. I'm trying to get rid of mine." Just before the door was able to fully close, Bell placed a foot down preventing it.

"I can help you with that..." She said slyly, making Staz blush even darker, if possible. Staz shook his head, wanting to decline her offer. "Sorry, I think my talented gamer hands are more than enough." He seemed to be yandere-ish, even his voice told her to back off.

Bell however, enjoyed the challenge as she put her hands on her hips playfully. "Well, I'm a treasure hunter and I would love your treasure~" Fuyumi, who had been standing there silent the entire time, began to wave her hands frantically.

"N-no... No! Pl-please d-d-d-don't, Bell-san! We came here just to pick some stuff up th-then go back to a girl's day out, r-right?!" Fuyumi whisper-yelled, which was more then enough to get Staz and Bell's attention. Staz opened the door enough to peek his head out, staring at Fuyumi with intensifying yandere-eyes.

"What do you want, Yanagi-san?" he asked her, anxiety in his voice. It was clear he wanted to get back to whatever he was doing, but had enough heart to fill her small request of gathering items. (Although she barely had any.) Fuyumi shifted her weight nervously, rubbing her thighs together suddenly her embarrassment filling in again.

"Pa-pa-pa-pant... su." Staz thought for a moment, then made a quiet 'oh' sound. "In the shopping bag, right?" His voice seemed to be back to normal, and ignoring Bell's giggles as she continued to try and push past him. Staz grabbed Bell's right breast roughly, making her freeze and stay in place.

"H-hai! It... is." At first Fuyumi was alarmed, but calmed as she saw the dreamy expression on Bell's face. Staz let go of Bell's large breast and shoved her towards Fuyumi. "I'll go fetch your panties, 'kay? Then you two can go back to weird girly stuff." Fuyumi wanted to say it wasn't weird, however being the polite girl she is, she kept her mouth shut.

Staz dissappeared into his apartment room, then opened the door moments later handing Fuyumi the shopping bag with her really nice underwear. Bras and panties, of course. Bell complimented her good choice with colors, causing her face to heat up. Staz stood awkwardly at the door, and decided to say something to break the strained silence.

"Anything else?" He asked quietly, looking away in embarrassment. Fuyumi looked up and shook her head, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Bell however, had so many perverted ideas running in her head it's likely she wouldn't be able to stop. Her green eyes, like a machine slowly and laggily glanced at Staz, caused him to stiffen.

"Staz-saaaaaaan~ Are you sure there isn't any treasure hidden for me?~" Bell sang the words flawlessly, causing Staz to back away and begin to shut his door again. "No, there's nothing you can do, s-sorr-" Bell quickly stopped him from closing the door, and instead opened it to it's widest.

Fuyumi and Bell paled at the scene inside the room, both staring with suspicion (and hidden perverted joy.) The entire room seemed to be shredded up, clothes sprawled everywhere, the wallpaper peeling off the walls, carpet turned up, it goes on and on. Bell's creepy smile widened, shoving a bit of fear into Staz and Fuyumi. "The girl who was with you must of had one helluva time;" Bell spoke darkly, causing Staz to sigh.

"Actually, it was all me. Know those 'problems' I wanted to solve? Turns out I have nightmares everynight, and after I calm down I get unbearably horny, and usually tear some things up in the process." Bell's dark mood instantly dissipated, and left her staring in awe at him.

"Are you sure I can't search for your treasure?~ I can send Fuyumichin to mama~ And we can treasure hunt all day~" Bell's attitude had turned incredibly sly, hoping she'd win over Staz. His answer broke her mood once more, leaving her embarrassed and depressed at the same time. "Yeah, uh, no thanks. I can handle it. Most likely."

Staz stared at the two girl's faces, each showing a mix of emotions. "Okay fine, probably not, but that doesn't give you two the right to make puppy faces then invade!" Staz complained audibly, not knowing any other way to express his thoughts at the moment. Fuyumi looked away, her face redder then the ripest tomato.

"Actually I want no part of it, but Bell-san seems to want to be... Gomen for your problems too, Staz-san." Her voice was uneasy and wavering, somehow causing Staz's momentary panic. Her emotions somehow could be picked up by Staz through scent, and he instantly calmed for unknown causes. His entire body and mind slowly began to relax, so he gave in to Bell's tempting.

"Fine Bell, you win. But Fuyumi can't be left out here alone, so you gotta bring her with. If she doesn't wanna look, make her face the other way or be in a different part of the room, 'kay? Unless she actually knows how to give a blowjob and wants to, then she's more then welcome to join." Staz stated it so bluntly that both girls stared at him with perfect pokerfaces. As each of their minds began to comprehend it, Bell's perverted aura grew and Fuyumi became even more embarrassed.

 **OoO**

Staz was sitting at his bed, with Bell beginning to creep towards him. Fuyumi was left in a separate section of the room near the TV and the gaming consoles, so she didn't have to see anything that would most likely scar her for life. As her eyes scanned her enviroment, she noticed very small changes in the area that screamed an entire different personality aside from Staz's. A very thick book of _**Demonology**_ used as a sorter in the manga bookcase, and on the table was an extremely deep feeling, detailed romance novel. She reconized the book by it's cover and the title, a romance novel she had done research on and done an English project for.

"Why... does Staz-san have things like these?" She muttered to herself quietly, not knowing what was about to happen in the next room.

Staz was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at Bell who was sitting on the floor playing with his pants. He stared at her with his normal bored expression, causing Bell to gain a cocky smirk. "Don't worry, I'm a professional. I like to read~" Staz blinked slowly, still dumbfounded by Bell. He jumped when she suddenly spread his legs open and began to undo his pants.

"B-B-Bell- What th-the fuck a-are you d-d-d-doing?" He stuttered nervously, yet kept his calm despite shaking slightly. Bell chucked darkly as she unzipped Staz's jeans, and slowly yet sensually pulled them off, revealing his still uncomfortably tight boxers.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh, so excited to see me already?" Bell chuckled darkly again as she placed her wet tongue on the bulge in Staz's boxers, causing him to yelp. Staz began to feel that familar fire in his veins again, the tingling of his skin, and actually for once that blinding heat felt so wonderful. This caused him to sigh in pleasure, making Bell moan against him.

The vibrations sent his cock twitching, already yearning for more. Bell however, had plans to make the man she loved beg for it. Decided to drag another lick against the fabric, the erotic sounds that escaped Staz made her own womanhood seem to want to just ride him then and there.

Bell suppressed her thoughts and continued to lick Staz through the tight fabric of his boxers, causing the tightness to increase to most uncomfortable possible. The high-pitched sounds coming from him made her feel like she was licking a girl, but she knew it was all a figment of her imagination... or the actual sounds Staz makes when he feels this good.

"Staz~ Beg for it... I'll release you from these evil confinements and give you some real pleasure..." Her voice deepened a bit as her imagination went onto overdrive, thinking of all the ways she could make an actual man beg. "Hah... Ah... Mmmnh;" Was all Staz could practically produce while trying to form words. Bell didn't care if he hadn't begged, she wanted to get more of those hair raising delicious sounds from Staz.

Deciding to fuck all reasoning and logic, Bell pulled off Staz's boxers, freeing his erection. Bell licked her lips hungrily as she stared and mentally measuring Staz, at only half erection. Six or seven inches? Her body seemed to twist in delight. Bell noticed it'd actually be quite hard to do this- if he gets harder while she's deep throating him, it might have a chance to suffocate her. Blushing darkly and swallowing the last of her dignity in front of the drooling vampire, she spoke quietly.

"Staz... you're gonna have to get harder than that... It's not a half-assed game, y'know." She spoke with confidence she didn't have, causing Staz to shift uncomfortably. Bell didn't have the patience for his body or mind to respond, so she went right ahead to licking and sucking on him like he was a lollipop.

"Ah... Ah... Nyah~ Bell~" Those high pitched sounds leaking from Staz's mouth again made Bell actually begin to enjoy her little torture treatment even more. Bell dragged her tongue from the bottom of the shaft and up, licking the pre-cum that was already forming there.

 **OoO Sorry, explicit content! Not available on . Sorry! I'll post the full version on wattpad eventually, along with Braz and Staz's full sex scene, not bits and pieces. :) Sorry for any dissappointment. And holy shit, I've never apologized so much before. o-O**

Staz was left breathless and panting on the bed, Bell wiping her mouth the end of the bedsheet. Her breath smelled sickingly sweet, the same taste as Staz. Even his sweat had become unbearingly sweet, causing some questions to pop up in Bell. She remembers a book once talking about what's going on when a vampire- in all means, tastes _sickingly sweet._ Enough to make a mega-chocolate lover even back away.

She recalls the taste on her tongue, and can also remember that vampires usually taste sweet, but like death at the same time. No, Staz- his delicious taste was so much different... Alive, even. Dare she say that word?

She wanted to ask him all about it, but she knew she had to give him _some_ privacy. Remembering Fuyumi is waiting for her to take her shopping and other girly adventures, she got up and shuffled to the bathroom to wash out her mouth.

Once Bell's breath had a scent of mints again, she exited the bathroom and went towards Fuyumi, finding her reading an actual _romance novel._ Bell's eyebrow raised, as she had not expected to see that kind of item.

"Fuyumichin, what are you reading?~" Bell jumped up behind Fuyumi, hugging her over the couch, all the while effectively startling the teenager. Fuyumi quickly slammed the book shut (quietly, she's not a loud person even while doing things.)

"Ah- Ah- Ano*... R-r-reading... Ano... **'The Mask'**..." Fuyumi adjusted nervously on the couch, with Bell still clinging to her. "Isn't that a pervy book?"

"N-No! It's actually a deep romance novel, and this man who had half his face burnt off wears a mask, and a woman falls in love with him. He refuses to do the dirty with her until they marry, but this guy's after them and keeps doing murder attempts..." Bell nods at Fuyumi, while slowly processing the information.

"Why the _fuck_ would Staz have such a nice book like that?!" Bell glared at said book, not even caring if it's a wonderful of exquisite human talent. As she continues to stare at the book's cover, she calms down.

"I wonder how he got it, since he's really only obsessed with Japan." Bell sighs, jumping over the couch to sit next to Fuyumi. "Let's get going, shall we?" Fuyumi nodded, placing the book down on the coffee table, already being led away by Bell to a window, since she could use her spatial magic to get to their shopping spree.

 **OoO**

Staz slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling incredibly hazy and disoriented. Mainly his stomach hurt, the pain biting through the strange high he was experiencing. Holding his head in his palm as he slowly sat up caused more pains to shoot through his body.

"God fucking damnit, this stupid ass body of mine already wants Braz's blood again;" He left himself drifting along a sentence, not caring if anyone was watching. Right now the only thing that cut through the peaceful silence of his apartment in the mid-summer was the fan, and the loud, demanding growls of his stomach.

"Gah, fuck this shit... But, how the hell am I gonna get that bastard to come here? It's not like I can go up there..." Just as he says this and thinking of Braz slightly, his stomach gives a louder growl. Poking and prodding in some places, Staz was hoping annoying himself would shut him up but...

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Was his body's response to him, making him groan in frustration and lay back on the bed. Grabbing the covers and wrapping up in them, Staz grumbled to himself, hating everything and everyone at this point.

"Somebody tell that fucking retard to come here..." Staz complained to himself, face buried in the pillows. Just as his horny mind begins to wander again, he feels someone slowly pulling the covers off.

Thinking it's just his imagination, Staz pulls them back up and pouts some more. However, this time the covers are ripped off, however not enough to show his ass, just his head mainly and part of his back. Staz slowly turns his head to see who did it, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Hello, dear little brother~ You called?" Braz spoke quietly, and his sly expression gave off nothing but trouble. Staring into the ruby orbs that reflected his own, Staz inhaled deeply before turning over, laying on his back.

Braz decided to sit down, cross legged, on Staz's legs, making it difficult for him to move. Staz noticed this, frowning slightly. "Why the fuck are you so heavy?" Braz tapped his chin in thought, thinking of a sarcastic comment.

"I'm lazy."

"That's not a proper answer, dumbass."

"Actually it is a proper answer, there's not much more to it. Other than experiments, I really am lazy."

Staz frowned at his brother who was still sitting on his legs, the light reflection bouncing onto his glasses, shadowing over his eyes with the light.

Braz decided Staz's distraction was the perfect timing to prove he's lazy, so he laid ontop of Staz and stayed there, doing nothing but sticking his nose in the crook of Staz's neck.

Staz stiffened visibly, as his neck was being sniffed and drooled on. Staz felt like retalliating verbally, but the pain growing in him was beginning to escalate with Braz's pressence, keeping him quiet. He did however, manage to choke out a few words.

"Onii-chan.. It hurrrrrrrrtssssss..." He whined in a high pitched voice when Braz bit down gently on his collar bone, causing the other to moan against his tender, bleeding flesh. The reveberations seemed to echo through both of them as Braz bit down harder on Staz's collarbone, drawing more blood.

It was obvious he almost felt the same as Staz- both were craving each other's blood _so desperately._ It felt almost pathetic, even as Braz began to slowly drain the other of the delicious, extremely sweet blood. Staz felt like questioning him about it, however he still felt like now wasn't the time.

When Braz finally removed his shark like fangs from Staz, the other was exhausted. Braz hummed in delight as his own pain had disappeared, an unfamilar warmth spreading throughout his body. He remembered Staz's needs, however, and rested his head on his shoulder, completely exposing his own neck.

Staz mumbled quietly, staring at Braz's neck looking for the best spot to bite into. Braz could tell, because Staz was weakly tracing patterns into his neck, applying pressure at certain areas trying to find the best pulse.

Braz pointed at the scar that Staz's fangs had left, which caused the two to be stuck together. Staz lazily pulled Braz closer, making both of them shiver despite the unnatural heat flowing between them.

The moment Staz's fangs penetrated into Braz's neck, right over the scar, was the moment both of them moaned in some sick form of delight. Staz mainly because the burning in his throat was beginning to go away, and the growling of his own body began to calm, the warm, drunken feeling spreading through both of them.

Their haze however, was quickly ended when Staz could feel the pain come back, worse. Unbearable to the point he pulled Braz back to him, roughly biting into his neck again.

He didn't notice as Braz began to get weaker every second, or how he began to pull at him, trying to get him to stop. It wasn't until Staz's horrid bloodthirst had ended, that he noticed he had been so close to killing him.

However, he felt as the sudden rush of power entered his veins, or how stuffed he actually felt. Vampires are supposed to have high metabolism, isn't it the same for another Vampire's blood? Nope. Staz could feel sleepiness paw at him, and he soon fell asleep.

Braz stared blankly at him, just coming back to consciousness right when Staz slipped away from it. He held a hand over the bite Staz left, which was healing very slowly compared to how Vampires normally heal. Braz let out a shaky breath, and eventuall fell back asleep with all the warmth going around.

 **A/N**

 **Because FUCK PLOT! .3. (Why does this seem like a shameful PWP contemplation?) Because it is. Most likely. Yeah, plot's eventually gonna come. But for now... Im throwing more hotness at you. R &R, suckas.**


End file.
